The Karaoke Reaction
by x'InvisibleWalls'x
Summary: After a boring evening of geeky stuff with their boyfriends, Penny and Amy decided to have a karaoke night with all the gang. Does music will soothe the proverbial savage breast? Will be mostly a Shamy story but it also includes the other members of the gang with the canon pairs. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: So this is my first attempt to a fanfiction, also English is not my mother language (sorry for my bad grammar and spelling) so I might need the help of a beta in the future. All constructive reviews are welcome to help me increase my writing skills or to point out incoherencies with the show or if the characters seem too OOC, well all this kind of stuff. The story is set up after the events of The Cooper Extraction but does not include those of The Hesitation Ramification. Hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****_The Big Bang Theory_**** or its characters.**

* * *

"This is the last time I come at this kind of meeting with you guys." Penny said pointing her finger at Sheldon and Leonard while the latter opened the door of the apartment 4A.

"Come on Penny it was not that bad." Leonard replied still excited because of their evening together.

"Not that bad?" Sheldon echoed. "That was the best Doctor Who convention I have ever been to in my life! Do you realize how precious this information we have now is? Thanks to this evening I will enjoy the show even more!" Sheldon's smile has not faded since they left the convention.

"To be honest bestie, Leonard and Sheldon are right," Amy said looking at her exasperated best friend. "It was really well-organized, the people were attentive and relatively calm and Sheldon did not make a panic attack." Penny closed her eyes and nodded in approval of the last thing her neurobiologist friend said, a sigh escaped from her lips. She was as relieved as Amy and Leonard that Sheldon did not have a panic attack. It would have been a total hell. Amy spoke again. "It was not like we went alone at the comic book store and all the men looked at us like we were goddesses, but that was quite enjoyable as well." Amy smiled, remembering how good it felt to feel all those male gazes laid on her when she and Bernadette and Penny went to purchase some comic books. She wanted to see that kind of contemplation in Sheldon's eyes sometimes. She wanted to feel desired by him, but she knew it was still too soon for him and that one day he will with find a way to overcome his germ phobia. "Even if I don't like all this kind of nebulous time travel stuff, I have to say that it was interesting." Sheldon looked at Amy with a sweet smile on his face, his blue eyes filled with pride. Amy met his gaze and their eyes locked for a moment before she was the one to break the contact when she felt a familiar heat spreading in her chest. Sheldon sighed silently keeping his eyes fixed on her silky brown hair few seconds longer before following her and entering into his apartment.

Why was she always the one to look away first? Why was he not able to break the eye contact first? Why couldn't they just look each other in the eyes all the time? He let those questions sink into his brain. Why did he feel stronger and weaker when he looks in those sparkling green eyes of her? It was as he told her on their second anniversary. Yes, he had quoted the most romantic line from the first Spider-Man movie, but there was a reason he picked that one out of his eidetic memory. There was always a reason even though he didn't want to admit this specific one to himself. It would mean that his affection feelings for her were still increasing the exact way they did before their friends' wedding because of this little experiment of her. It was still working on him after all this time and it even got worse because Amy had done nothing special for that. This was not logical. This was not even acceptable; his brain was filled by physics and physics only. He refused to admit that images of Amy still intoxicated his brain sometimes, caused him to make mistakes while he worked on his equations. _'That's preposterous,'_ he thought. Then, he shook his head trying to erase what was in his brain while making his way into the kitchen.

"Ladies, may I offer you a beverage?" He said while standing behind the kitchen island.

"I'll have a chamomile please." Amy said while sitting in the middle cushion on the couch. She patted the cushion to her right looking at Penny, waiting for her to sit there while Leonard took a bottle of water in the fridge before throwing himself in the light beige armchair. Sheldon put some water in the kettle and took a yellow mug – her yellow mug – from the cabinet as well as his favorite blue one.

"Do you have some peach schnapps, wine or something like that?" Penny inquired. She was aware that the answer was no, but she gave a try; it was not like this could make her wasted evening worse.

"Penny, you know that since Koothrappali can speak to your sex without drinking, I empty this apartment of any alcoholic beverage even the light beer. However, if you're so desperate to drink alcohol I can offer you a glass of mouthwash since it's the only fluid in this place which contains traces of alcohol. Though you'll need few bottles to reach this drunken state you seem to enjoy, I don't think this is highly suggested for your health…" He seemed to consider his own statement for a moment. "At least you'll have a fresh breath." He made one of his strange laughs that were freaking Penny out. Ok, she was wrong. This evening was now officially worse than five minutes prior.

"That's it." She said, jumping out of the spot next to Amy before reaching the doorknob. Leonard sighed, but did nothing to stop her; it will make her more furious. It was the last thing on Earth he wanted now. Penny's voice rose once again. "I'm going to my apartment and get myself drunk with real alcohol to help me forget that I could be singing in a karaoke instead of coming back home at 8:45 pm after going to a stupid meeting about weird space-time travel stuff and putting up with a jerk like you. Ames, come with me!" She left the room, leaving Amy no choice and within few seconds, they heard the noise of Penny's door slam shut. She slowly rose on her feet immediately followed by Leonard. She gave an apologizing smile at Sheldon before reaching the door.

"Sorry for the tea, but I can't say no to my bestie. Goodnight Leonard, goodnight Sheldon." And with a last glance at the latter, she left gently closing the door behind her.

"What a wonderful evening. I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

"Wonderful evening indeed." Sheldon said with a smile remembering the convention causing Leonard to sigh loudly. He did not waste his time to explain his roommate that it was sarcasm and went right to his bedroom. The high-pitched noise of the kettle reached Sheldon's eardrums. He put the chamomile tea bag in the blue mug and poured hot water in it. His eyes glanced at the yellow mug on the kitchen island. He didn't understand why her girlfriend would rather spend time with an alcoholic blond than spending it with him, her brilliant boyfriend.

Just when he wanted to spend the rest of his evening with her and exchange about the convention she had to cede to the grumpy blonde. _'Damn their girls' code or whatever this thing is.'_ He put the empty yellow mug back in the kitchen cabinet before taking his own and moving towards the couch. He sat in his spot, turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels for a while. Syfy was broadcasting some episodes of Firefly. This was enough satisfying for Sheldon. He moved a bit on his spot, repositioning himself on the cushion and sipped his tea trying to enjoy the rest of his evening before it was time for him to go to bed.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can put up with him Ames! He is a total ass!" An angry Penny said while drinking a full glass of red wine. "Do you want some?" She said pouring herself another full glass.

"No thank you, I have to drive back home in a while and I don't want to have a car accident." Amy said, sitting on the blue couch.

"Come on Amy. You can sleep here! I'll take the couch!" Her voice was almost pleading. It was hard to deny the blond goddess, but her plans were far more exciting to abandon them like that.

"I'm not sure Penny; I have to work early tomorrow if I want to go to the zoo with Sheldon in the afternoon." Amy dreamily smiled thinking about the excited afternoon she will have tomorrow with her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, your boyfriend is a total jerk! Stand him up for tomorrow and come with Bernadette and me to the mall instead. I need to forget this wasted evening."

Amy didn't understand why Penny didn't enjoy their evening. Amy loved this kind of double date with her bestie and her boyfriend's best friend. Also, seeing Sheldon smiled like that for hours made her heart melt. She couldn't help it. She would even agree to go with him at the San Diego Comic-Con if he will smile at her the way he did this evening.

"And what if you'll choose our activity for the next double date?" Amy said.

"Sheldon will never let me do that, you know it." Penny sighed. She was right, Sheldon always managed to have what he wanted and even if Leonard would help her cause to win against him, this will be a waste of time for both of them. This story will end with another strike and Penny will have to take Sheldon's classes. Amy closed her eyes, she was deep in her thoughts and she smoothly rubbed her hands on her tights covered knees. While Penny drank her third glass of wine, Amy's green eyes popped open.

"I know how we could win!" Amy said with excitement in her voice.

"How?" Penny replied truly interested.

"Next Thursday is the third Thursday of the month right?" Penny shrugged she had no idea. Amy looked on the calendar on her phone and smiled. "I checked and it's indeed the third Thursday."

"Yeah and so? Did you two not have a date night this evening like every Thursday? You told me you have increased the frequency to once a week now." She sipped her glass of red wine.

"I can skip one date night; it will not kill me after all. And, if I'm right, it will be the same for me. I'll still spend my evening with him. It's just that you'll be all here with us."

"What do you mean Ames?"

"I mean that next Thursday is Anything Can Happen Thursday!" Amy replied. Penny's eyes widened as she began to understand where her friend was going. "Do you still want to have a karaoke night? I heard there's a pretty cool one at Glendale."

"Sheldon will never going to accept that even if it's Anything Can Happen Thursday. He'll try to avoid it." Amy friendly patted her bestie's knee before standing on her feet. She knew how to convince him. Logic was the only way to have Sheldon's approval and if one's logic could face _his_ logic, it was hers.

"Trust me, he will. If I managed to make him go back in his sister's room after she gave birth, I think I can make him going with us in a karaoke bar." She thought about the last time she sang in a karaoke bar. It was at the Cheesecake Factory with Howard during Rajesh's scavenger hunt. She had really enjoyed it. She smiled at the thought and then she grabbed her jacket and her purse. "Get ready bestie, next Thursday our little social group hangs out! We will rock Glendale streets," Amy said a little too enthusiastically. Penny smiled at her.

"I'll tell Leonard tomorrow to see if he's okay with that. I'll text Bernadette as well to see if she and Howard are okay with that and the guys will probably tell Raj."

"Fine," Amy said standing by the door. "But do not tell Sheldon or he'll manage to contradict all my logic."

"Okay!" Penny finished drinking her glass and went to her. She hugged her excitedly. "Finally, we'll have some real fun. Thank you Ames, you're the best! Next time you both have a date night at the Cheesecake Factory I'll not spy you. I promise."

"You spy us during our date night at the Cheesecake Factory?" Amy said with surprise in her voice.

"Uh… Well… Yes, but it's not important, you have to work early tomorrow remember? G'night Amy." Penny closed the door at Amy's face and sighed in relief. She wanted to tell her that if she spied them on their date night it was only because she wanted their couple to last and get Sheldon in line when he was a jerk with Amy, which he was too often to Penny's like.

Amy was behind the door, still a little confused. She finally shook her head and walked down the stairs. When she was in her car, she smiled once again thinking about Sheldon's smile and she drove back home. She needed to go to sleep, but her head was working on an implacable logic that will permit the gang to hang out in this cool karaoke bar at Glendale without Sheldon complaining about it. _'I'm about to score once again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Late update, sorry. I had to deal with my college responsibilities lately and two days ago I turned twenty so I was pretty busy. I still think I need a beta so if it interested someone please leave a review or message me. By the way, I want to thank those who left a review or added my story to their favorites and/or followed it. Maybe for you it's a small number, but it means a lot for me. Hope you will enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****_The Big Bang Theory_**** or its characters.**

* * *

Penny ran to the oven to put off the meal she spent the afternoon cooking for her diner with Leonard. For her self-esteem, she had to do well this time and this meant no frozen food or Top Ramen – even if she had discovered the flavor packet not long time ago which, to be honest, made the noodles taste way better. She chose to cook lactose-free lasagna especially for him. She followed the recipe words for words and she focused on every step with a peculiar attention. Since she was at Leonard's, Penny even took care to clean all the mess like Sheldon would have done and she put everything back in their right place when she had finished. It was not like when she tried to be romantic with her boyfriend. She just needed to spend a calm evening with him like real grown people. She poured water in her glass as well as Leonard's that were on the coffee table. The steam coming out of the meal filled the room and her nose and at this moment, she was proud of herself. It was not perfect and the lasagna did not look as great as they looked on the web site's photo. The meal has stayed a bit too much in the oven, but was it her fault if she had needed to pee right when the oven's alarm rang to say the lasagna was cooked?

If it was a bit burned she was nonetheless confident that Leonard would appreciate her surprise for him and her efforts to have a real diner just the two of them since Dr. Wackadoodle was working late because of a problem he had with Barry Kripke. All she could have understood from Leonard earlier was that they fought – again – because of a disagreement on an equation – again – and that Kripke was the one who would bring Sheldon home tonight. She brought the lasagna on the coffee table and put it on a trivet. She then sat down on the middle cushion of the couch and while waited patiently Leonard's return. Something suddenly came to her mind. She grabbed her phone to send a message to Bernadette. Two nights ago, she promised Amy to convince all their friends to spend their next Thursday evening in a new karaoke bar at Glendale while Amy will have the difficult task to convince Sheldon. She began to write.

**'Hi Bernie what about a karaoke next Thursday with all the gang?  
****- P.'**

Her phone buzzed nearly a minute after.

**'Sure, I'm in. I suppose I have to convince Howard and Raj?  
****- B.'**

**'Yup. I'll tell Leonard. Amy and only Amy'll tell Sheldon, not the guys.  
****- P.'**

She heard Leonard knocking on her door like he always did when Sheldon did not come back home with him. She smiled and read Bernadette's response.

**'Poor Amy. Ok, I'll keep you updated.  
****xxx - B.'**

Penny's smiled grew wilder as she heard Leonard trying to open his apartment door with his key. She heard him mumbled something like_ 'what the hell'_ but instead of opening the door to welcome him she continued typing on her phone while he entered in the living room.

**'Good. Wanna come at my place tomorrow night?  
****xxx - P.'**

She raised her gaze towards him and smiled fondly. She took a last look at her phone to read that Bernadette agreed with her proposition and she put it on the coffee table. She rose to her feet and walked towards Leonard who had stayed near the door in disbelief. He blinked several times before feeling the warmth of Penny's hands on his shoulders and the sweetness of her lips on his cheek.

"Welcome home my sweet homunculus! How was work today?" Penny whispered lovingly in his ear.

"Wow!" It was all he could say for the moment. He shook his head a bit then blinked again. "Is there a special occasion for all that?" He said with caution while closing the door. He had no thought about ruining the prospect of what became in a few seconds a possible great evening.

"No at all. Since Sheldon will come home late tonight, I wanted us to have a sweet and normal evening together for once. So, I cooked you lactose-free lasagna, I put The Fellowship of the Ring on the Blu-ray player and I waited for you to come home."

"Lord of the Rings tonight and a cooked meal? Wait… you cooked? Here?" He responded looking right towards the kitchen. She felt his anxiety because of the mess she could have made and because of Sheldon's quirks about cleanliness and she responded with a soft voice.

"Don't worry, I cleaned all the mess like Sheldon would have. I put the film box back at his exact place on the shelf. All is fine. Sheldon will not get mad." He smiled at her and put his arms around her waist. He brushed softly his lips on hers before releasing his embrace. They sat on the couch taking care to avoid Sheldon's beloved spot. It will save them from his wrath when he will come back home. His ride with Kripke will exasperate him enough for tonight. She gave him a plate full of lasagna before filling her own.

"You did not answer me by the way! How was work today?" Penny asked before putting her fork in her mouth. _'Yeah a bit burned, but not so bad.'_

"Well… not so bad if you avoid the fact that Sheldon took my lab for a shelter in the aim of avoiding Kripke during the all afternoon."

"What exactly happened?"

"They fought."

"No… You mean, like a real fight?"

"What? Oh no no no no. Sheldon complained about how Kripke's ideas were not as good as his and they couldn't stop yelling at each other so Sheldon hid himself in my lab for the rest of the afternoon complaining about Kripke and the uselessness of my work."

"Oh poor thing, and you left him alone with Creepy Kripke?"

"Well, he needs to grow up. He can deal with his problems like an adult now, don't you think?" Penny looked at her boyfriend. Eyebrows down in a frown. Leonard looked down at his plate and let his forked wandering around his food. "That's _really_ good," he said emphasizing the 'really' making the word not sounding as honest as he meant it. He cleared his throat as Penny still frowned at him. "Can we stop talking about Sheldon? He'll be fine. How was your day? Are you still mad at me because I took you at this convention?"

"No. But I'm glad you talked about this wasted evening. As revenge, Amy and I decided to take all the gang to a new karaoke bar at Glendale next Thursday. I already told Bernadette and she is OK. She will convince Howard and Raj."

"I'm not against the idea, but have you two thought about what Sheldon will think about this?" Leonard said before letting a defeated sigh escaped his lips and it was not because his girlfriend will be singing. The Singing Penny no longer worried him. He had time to accommodate to her peculiar voice modulations when she started to sing. He genuinely worried about what Sheldon could say. He did not want Penny or him to have a strike.

"Amy will convince him. She assured me about it since it will be Anything Can Happen Thursday. Also, she do not want you or the guys to talk about our plans to Sheldon until she told him. Amy said it will ruin her logic or something like that." Penny put her fork in her mouth again.

"I understand. She's the only one who could resonate him. I'm sure she will be fine." A silent fell for a moment. They both trusted Amy. Leonard found in her a new kind of Kryptonite that changes Sheldon slowly. She was not as efficient as Mary Cooper was, but she was efficient in her own special way. Leonard learned to appreciate her. She was a true friend for him now even if she was still a bit odd sometimes. He knew better than anyone the impact she had on his roommate and best friend. What the hell, he bought twenty-five cats when she left him after only three months of relationship. He would succeed in building a death ray to kill all the men that would be interested in Amy if she left him now. Leonard shivered at the idea and ate. Eventually his voice rose once again after he swallowed his food. "Penny you know that I'm not a really good singer." Yes, he said that he was not against the idea however; he was not quite comfortable with it. "You already heard me sing. It's always Raj who sing in our rock band. Wolowitz plays drums and Sheldon and I play either guitar or bass. Being mocked is not what I consider as a fun evening. It's just remember me my childhood."

"Oh don't worry sweetie. Everyone sucks at singing in a karaoke bar… You already came with me in Korea Town. People didn't laugh at you and will be with the guys, which means that Raj will try to keep the mic for himself all the evening. Trust me it will be fun." She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I guess you're right…" he chuckled, a bit more cheered. "You know I just thought about it, but five years ago, I caught my mother and Sheldon singing together… It's still confusing for me, but maybe Amy could use it as a weapon if Sheldon would show some resistance." A grin splayed at Penny's features as she gave him another peck on the cheek. The picture of Beverly Hofstadter and Sheldon singing together was really funny in her mind.

"Thank you, I'll send her a text… but you never told me about that story, how it happened?" They continued to eat and to talk before cleaning the table. Then, they cuddled on the couch together their knees covered by a blanket, hot tea mugs in their hands while the TV displayed the green and peaceful landscape of the Shire.

* * *

"How in the world could Alpha turned into Gamma in this equation? It makes no sense! Your work makes no sense! I waste to much of my precious and valuable time in this stupid collaboration!" An angry Sheldon yelled.

"Calm down Cooper! I don't know what get you on your nerves, but if your girlfwiend is doing a sex stwike or something wike that, you better apowogize quicwy if you want this pwoject to move on!" replied Kripke with a devilish grin before he added, "did you see that you fowget the negative for the vawiable?"

"Of course I saw it" He did not. "And please can we let Amy out of our work sessions for one time?" Sheldon brusquely turned to the white board and erased Kripke's solution before rewriting absolutely the same thing. "Now we have a problem with the variable." His mind raced to find a solution to balance the equation. It was his only hope to get home tonight. His REM sleep cycle was about to suffer because of Kripke and Sheldon was mostly furious because of that. The other thing that perturbed his mind was that Amy did not have the time to have lunch with him today because she was too busy with her ridiculous study. _'When did her monkeys become more important than me?'_ Kripke's impediment snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You have a sex wife and I don't. But if she put your ass on a sex stwike, you don't have one anymowe either … Tell me Cooper, did she wear something speciaw the wast time you get laid?"

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh come on!_ Did she dwessed up as a sexy nuwse that time or not?"

"Oh the Star Trek medical uniform… uh, yes, yes, she wore it like I told you once. That night was wilder than the Pon Farr ritual,_ magic night_. Now focus Barry."

"Way to go Cooper! You wucky bastard!" Kripke smacked Sheldon on his left shoulder, a smile spread across his face. Sheldon jumped at the sudden contact. He was more and more irritated.

"Can we finish this equation now? I want to go home as soon as possible."

"No, actuawy I'm too tiwed. We'll continue this later. See you tomowow Cooper." Kripke said while grabbing his bag and his jacket.

"But you can't leave now! We did have not resolve the equation!" Sheldon complained while Kripke exited his office. He followed him in the empty corridor. "Kripke wait, you're my ride you can't leave without me."

"Not my pwoblem Cooper!" Kripke yelled turning at an angle. He was now out of Sheldon's view.

Sheldon looked at his watch. 8:13 pm. He missed Thai Food Night. He took his phone off his pocket. His fingers hesitantly wandered around the number one. Leonard's number of course. It will take him ten minutes to arrive if there was no traffic. He could be here in twenty or twenty-five minutes at worse. _'Who am I kidding, he's probably with Penny … Drat.'_ His fingers now moved around the number two. Amy. She was his only hope. She was always his only hope. She could be here in twenty minutes with a light traffic and he will be home around 9:00 pm. Maybe, she would want to stay at his apartment for a cup of tea. Of course, spending time with her was delightful and since they did not have lunch together today having tea with her was more than welcome, but with Leonard and Penny fornicating near the living room - or worse on the couch - it felt too …_ inappropriate_. Why did he not bring his bus pants? His finger eventually held down the number two.

* * *

A heavy silence had filled the car. Amy was still working at home and was focusing on verifying her data collected today when Sheldon called. Even if sometimes it could be tedious, she would never let him down. She was just a bit soared because of her day at work. Her study appeared to have come to a standstill lately and this was getting a hard time to her nerves. Sheldon look through the window for the most of the drive. He could tell Amy was bothered because of the little sighs escaping her lips when the traffic lights turned red. He also heard her fingers taping nervously on the wheel several times. The uncomfortable silence was another strong evidence. He did feel guilty for a moment, wondering why she was acting so odd lately and if he had been the cause to her anger. She parked near his building. None of them moved. He turned his face towards her, his lips parted, ready to say something. He mustered all the courage he had to formulate his words.

"Did I do something wrong that bothered you?" Sheldon finally said genuinely concerned. "I am aware that you are angry."

"What?" Amy said a bit confused. "Believe me, I'm not mad at you Sheldon." Her eyes fixed her hands on the wheel, avoiding Sheldon eyes.

"Then why did you cancel our lunch together?"

"Sheldon, my experiment at Caltech is not very succesful for the moment and it bothered me." She closed her eyes and took a deep inhalation. Her chest rose as the air filled her lungs. She held it for few seconds. Sheldon's eyes followed the movement against his will. The following second he immediately darted his eyes to Amy's face. 'Drat, that was inappropriate and ungentlemanly of me.' He blushed lightly, but Amy did not notice and released the breath she held before finding a normal breathing pattern again. "I'm not sure if I could meet you for lunch this week." He knew she needed him to comfort her, but the thought of cuddling in such a tiny space as her car was highly unsettling. He could not do that. Instead, he tried to have her attention by shifting loudly in his seat, the fabric of his jacket brushing against it. When she turned to face him, Sheldon's eyes finally caught hers.

"Amy, I'm sure you're doing a great job. You're the most intelligent person I know besides myself. If it was that unsuccessful then why the Caltech biology department asked you to stay longer?" He really thought what he said. Amy was his intellectual equal. It baffled him to see her with such low self-confidence in her abilities.

"Thank you Sheldon." Amy felt her heart beating faster. She smiled at him. "I needed to hear that."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend. It is my duty to cheer you up in that kind of moment." He undid the seatbelt and put his hand on the handle. "Do you still come over for Pizza night on Thursday?"

His question hit her like a train. With her work eating her brain, she forgot to prepare him about the karaoke night. "Uh, yes of course." It was all she could answer.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry not to propose to you to come for a tea, but it's past 9:00 pm and I'm afraid of us running into Leonard and Penny during their amorous activities. I don't want you to enduring that. Good night Amy and text me when you're safe at home." He exited the car and slammed the door before Amy could tell him to wait. She watched him entered in the building. She guessed she had to tell him her plan on Thursday. The task seemed to just have turned a bit harder.


End file.
